Warm Light, That Shadow
by Rhymos Ethereal
Summary: Pada akhirnya, eksistensinya tidak dibutuhkan. Ia hanyalah bayangan, yang tanpa cahaya akan tertelan dalam kegelapan.


**Etto... ini fic sekadar pelampiasan kejengkelan saya dengan ulangan saya yang aduhai jelek nilainya. Jadi mohon maaf kalau fic ini cuma drabble singkat ga guna... -.-')a**

 **Saya ga tau ini mau dimasukin ke rate T ato M, jadi... rate T+ aja ya? Kalo ada yang mau saya ganti ratenya, dengan senang hati akan saya lakukan.**

 **Disclaimer: KnB properti legal milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Author satu ini numpang minjem aja dengan tidak ada niat ambil keuntungan materiil apapun.**

* * *

 _Warm Light, That Shadow_

* * *

Eksistensinya tidak terlalu dibutuhkan. Ia tenang dan diam, tidak pernah sekalipun melakukan gerakan agresif berarti. Wajar saja banyak sekali yang melupakan kalau dia ada dan nyata.

Dengan pasrah, ia membiarkan dirinya diacuhkan, tidak ada yang benar-benar peduli dan memperhatikannya. Kuroko sudah terbiasa, keberadaan dirinya terlalu tipis untuk dipikirkan, terbuang waktu percuma untuk mengingatnya.

Ia adalah bayangan. Gelap, tenang, stabil. Hanya bisa mengandalkan sang cahaya agar dirinya bisa terlihat. Tanpa itu, maka Kuroko akan membaur dalam kegelapan, tak akan pernah terlihat dan diakui keberadaannya.

Sewaktu SMP, ia pernah mengalami masa-masa seperti itu. Cahayanya, bersinar terang sempurna, membuat dirinya terlihat dan diakui, hingga akhirnya ia mendapatkan gelar sang ' _Phantom Sixth Man_ '. Kemudian, gelap.

Cahayanya redup, meninggalkannya sendirian, terpuruk dalam kegelapan. Tiada pilihan lain baginya, selain menyerah dan merangkak kembali ke titiknya semula, titik di mana ia tidak dikenal, di mana ia hanya dikenal sebagai pemuda dengan hawa keberadaan tipis. Tidak penting untuk dibicarakan, dikenali, apalagi diperhatikan.

Trauma mendalam baginya.

Ia benci perasaan ini. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Semuanya gelap, hitam pekat tidak berujung.

Namun memasuki masa SMAnya, ia kembali menemukan cahaya.

Awalnya ia takut. Ia tidak percaya, atau lebih tepatnya, ia _menolak_ untuk percaya. Cahaya ini nantinya pasti akan redup juga, dan ia akan kembali terperangkap dalam kegelapan eternal.

Ia tidak percaya. Ia tidak mau percaya. Ia ingin menolak. Cukup sudah. Ia sudah disakiti, dikhianati, ditinggal sendiri. Ia tidak akan terjatuh lagi dalam lubang yang sama, tidak akan.

Tetapi, cahaya ini. Berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Kuroko bisa merasakannya. Sensasinya hangat dan menenangkan. Cahaya itu seolah memanggilnya untuk kembali ke permukaan, di mana dunianya berada, di mana Kuroko _seharusnya_ berada.

Begitu ia merasakannya, ia tertarik ke dalamnya. Dan begitu ia tersadar, sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi menolak.

Cahaya ini bahkan bersinar lebih terang dari cahayanya yang sebelumnya, namun ia tidak merasa silau. Melihat dan merasakannya membawa perasaan menenangkan dan aman untuknya. Seolah cahaya ini tidak akan pernah redup, seolah ia akan terus menerangi Kuroko selamanya.

Kuroko sudah tidak bisa lari lagi. Ia sudah terperangkap dalam cahaya hangat itu.

Namun, perasaan gelapnya masih ada. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya. Sekarang, mereka sudah berhasil mencapai impian mereka, mengklaim tahta nomor satu dari sekian banyak tim basket lain di Jepang. Dan itu artinya hanya satu hal.

Cahayanya sudah terlalu kuat sekarang. Dan Kuroko tahu, sekali lagi, cahaya itu akan meninggalkannya.

Sama saja semuanya. Kuroko muak sekali.

Namun, cahaya itu tidak pernah redup. Tidak pernah juga sekalipun energi hangat itu meninggalkannya. Ia terus menuntun Kuroko untuk melangkah maju ke depan, membantu Kuroko melihat rintangan apa yang dihadapinya.

Cahaya itu seperti selalu membisikan kata-kata manis untuknya, menyemangatinya hingga akhir.

' _Kau pasti bisa, Kuroko. Teruslah maju. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu._ '

Dan Kuroko kali ini yakin, janji ini bukanlah bualan kosong penuh kebohongan manis. Ini adalah janji mantap, janji yang tidak akan pernah diingkari.

* * *

Setelah bertahun-tahun, cahayanya sekarang tidak lagi menuntunnya. Tidak lagi berada di depannya.

Tapi Kuroko tidak merasakan kesepian. Tidak ada kegelapan lagi yang memerangkapnya.

Di sela-sela pergulatan panas mereka, iringan desahan dan kecupan manis, bisikan-bisikan menggoda penuh cinta, cahayanya membungkusnya. Panas nikmat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, selagi tubuhnya menggeliat sensual, yang terdengar hanya suara cahayanya seorang sembari mengisinya hingga penuh.

Hangat, hangat. Rasanya hangat. Kuroko berpikir, salahkah ia untuk meminta lagi? Salahkah ia mengemis sedikit kehangatan dari cahayanya?

Adiktif, menggoda penuh nafsu. Cahayanya nikmat menggairahkan, Kuroko menginginkan lebih kehangatan menenangkan itu. Tubuhnya menjerit minta asupan lebih, dan cahayanya dengan senang hati mengabulkan. Bahagia penuh syukur, Kuroko membiarkan tubuhnya terbakar akibat panas membara dari cahaya itu.

Dan sekarang, ketika mereka berbaring, tubuh terbalut keringat dan cairan cinta tidak sudi melepaskan diri satu sama lain, Kuroko menanyakan pertanyaan yang selama ini terpendam.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jikalau suatu hari nanti aku menghilang, tertelan dalam kegelapan?"

Pertanyaan retoris penuh makna, ambigu terdengar hingga kata terakhir. Namun Kuroko merasa, ia harus menanyakan ini. Ia ingin mendengar jawaban dari sang cahaya.

Pria sumber cahayanya itu terdiam sebentar -Kuroko tidak perlu mendongak untuk melihat alis cabang unik milik pria itu mengerut dalam, memikirkan pertanyaan itu. Dan ketika ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kuroko sembari membenamkan wajahnya ke surai sebiru langit Kuroko, jawabannya tidaklah mengecewakan.

"...selama aku masih di sini, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan itu terjadi. Dan kalau itu benar-benar terjadi... aku akan menarikmu keluar dari kegelapan itu."

Cahayanya hangat berpendar. Kuroko merasa nyaman, nyaman sekali.

Kemudian, sebelum Kuroko mendongak, dan memberikan kecupan lembut di bibir kekasihnya, ia berbisik dengan nada sarat syukur dan kebahagiaan.

"Kalau begitu, tolong tariklah aku keluar ketika suatu hari, hal itu terjadi."

 _Terima kasih sudah terlahir untukku, Kagami-kun._

* * *

 **...ya Tuhan, malem-malem begini saya malah nulis fic yang nyerempet ke M. Mestinya saya belajar buat UAS ini... T_T**

 **SCREW FINAL EXAMS. KAGAKURO FOR LIFE! OAO)9**

 **Silakan buat yang mau review ato flame. Yang pasti, saya akan terima semuanya dengan penuh sukacita. Apalagi saya lagi butuh bahan lelucon dari flame-flame penuh cinta dari para flamers~ Special kiss for you all flamers!**

 **Sampai jumpa di fic saya yang selanjutnya.**

 **21/11/2015**

 **Rhymos Ethereal**


End file.
